


Pure Hearts Waits

by Degrassifan19



Category: Degrassi, Degrassi the Next Generation
Genre: Cute, F/M, High School, Love, Morning After, OTP Feels, Romantic Soulmates, Season/Series 12, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 17:01:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28692126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Degrassifan19/pseuds/Degrassifan19
Summary: After Eli graduation Clare and Eli spend a lil time before he hhas to leave for the airport and Clare takes off her Purity ring.
Relationships: Clare Edwards/Eli Goldsworthy
Kudos: 2





	Pure Hearts Waits

**Author's Note:**

> Set after Time Of My Life but before Summertime.

It was an hour after graduation and Clare was helping Eli to pack for him going off to New York while she stuck at Degrassi for another year "Where do I put these?" Clare asked Eli holding up Eli's CDs collection. 

Eli who was putting the last of everything he needed into a suitcase looked up at Clare "They're staying" he pointed at the cds as he stepped closer.

"Okay! But will you miss them?" Clare, puts the albums back as her back was turned.

"Not as much I miss you" Eli gently pulls Clare making her turn facing him with a blush and love in her eyes as their lips crashed together with their tongues fighting dominant. Clare holds on to the back of his hair as she plays with his hair and his hands on her back about to fall on the bed but Clare pulls back.

"As much as I just want to make out with you we have to get you packed and off to your dreams in New York" Clare reminded him, giving him a grin.

Eli sighs "Fine" he gets up from his bed playfully rolling his eyes "But everything is packed and I have an hour before I gotta head to the airport".

"Perfect! That means we can meet up with Adam and he wants to see us" She extended her hand as she took Eli's hand as their fingers intertwined perfectly. The young couple made their way out the house as they got in Jake's truck which Jake let Clare borrow but under one condition it arrives home with a full tank. 

Eli puts on his seatbelt "What has Adam got planned for us?" He wondered but happy for this little Misfits reunion since it'll be the last one for a while since he's away at university in another country while Clare and Adam will be at Degrassi doing their senior year so the three of them won't be able to hang out every day like how they used to when they were ten and eleven graders.

"He just mentioned he has a surprise for us" Clare responds as she buckles up, turning on the engine as she starts to drive. She felt the happiest she was and it was all because of Eli and last night. 

As Eli was in his thoughts Clare had turned on the radio and Taylor Swift's "22" and she was singing along out and driving and Eli glanced over smiling ear to ear he loves hearing his girlfriend like this she was happy and she was absolutely beautiful but again she always is but there seen to be a glow about her. 

After a five minute drive they arrived at the destination where Adam asked them to meet so Eli hops out the truck first walking around the truck and opening the door for Clare. "Well thank you Eli" Clare, looks at Eli lovingly and takes Eli's hand and locks the door behind.

Eli gazed at Clare which made Clare blush "You are welcome m'lady." Walking side by side walking into a park that looked familiar, then it hit Eli when he noticed a bench nearby "No way." Making Clare look and gasps.

The bench was the one where Eli and Clare kissed for that Romeo and Juliet project back when they were just English partners but that seems so long ago now. As they walked up there was a picnic blanket across the grass and a basket in the middle "I wonder what this for?" Eli, questions as he led Clare over to the bench as they both sat down. He looked into Clare's eyes leaning in for a kiss with Clare returning the kiss until they heard a groan.

"Pda? Really guys" Adam half joked rolling his eyes shaking his head. 

Clare jumps up and hugs Adam "Adam!!!! It's so good you here" she lets go so Eli could give Adam a bro hug.

"Clare told me that you wanted to meet us here and I can see a picnic basket," Eli gestured at the basket.

"Well," Adam clapped his hand as he walked towards the blanket and faced Eli and Clare. "I was thinking since you are leaving for university Eli. I thought one last Misfits hangout was needed because we won't get a moment like this again for a long time" he tells the couple with Clare and Eli smiling proudly at Adam. 

Clare took a seat on the blanket with the boys following suit. "This is a really nice idea so thank you Adam." She looks at Adam. She opens the basket to see what was inside.

As Clare was taking out all the items from the basket Adam turns to Eli "So what happened last night? A few days ago you both were broken up and now you both are back together".

"Short story we were crowned king and queen and celebrated all night" Eli joked lightly but Adam unstood what he really meant and made a disgusted face.

"Okay I heard too much with you two" Adam covered his ears laughing as he picked up a sandwich from the plate.

"Eli you better not be corrupt Adam's innocent ears" Clare playfully points at him laughing as Eli wraps his arm around the beautiful girl.

"Me corrupt our little Adam never woman" He mocked laughing and placing a soft kiss on Clare's lips. 

Adam watches Eli and Clare being in love. He was genuinely happy for them, he could remember once telling them he wants what they have and that he got it and that was Becky Baker. Becky had to overcome her family's religious beliefs and even her own bigotry but she was still learning and was able to stand up to her family and loves Adam vice versa. 

Around thirty minutes later it was almost time for Eli to go to the airport so everything was packed away as they all hugged and said farewells with Adam walking away to meet up with Becky and Clare and Eli holding hands walking towards the truck and getting belted up. 

After twenty minutes of talking and laughing Clare made it to the airport looking for a free space but Clare had a sad face and Eli noticed "Clare is everything okay?" He asked while Clare got into the free space she found and turned off the engine and facing Eli. 

"Yeah it's just I'm really gonna miss you and this is it, I won't see you for a long time" Clare admits. Eli takes Clare's hand in his hand and softly tucks a hair behind Clare's ear. She looked at him, she felt safe and loved around him, he was her safe place just like she's his. She rested her head on his shoulder as he kissed the top of her head and gently pulled her close, wrapping an arm around her. 

Eli looks down at his beautiful and brilliant girlfriend, "Clare, I'll be back for Thanksgiving, Winter break, spring break and then it'll be your prom and graduation so it won't be too long." Clare looks up at him with a smile.

"Five months, five months we will definitely make it and then me and you spend our lives together" Clare placed her hand on Eli's chest. The green eyed boy grinned.

"Exactly Edwards" Eli agreed as he pressed a soft kiss on Clare's soft lips. 

They stayed like that for a few more minutes until Eli realised the time and let's go of Clare and motions to the time on the dash since Clare looked at him with confusion but then realised also so they stepped out the truck fetching Eli's luggage out from back of the truck as they hold hands walking into the airport. He checked himself in so now this was a real goodbye. 

"Well I guess this is it for a while" Eli turns facing Clare who is softly smiling and looking at him with love. "I love you." He says genuinely happy.

"I love you too, Eli Goldsworthy" Clare lovingly hugs him wrapping her arms around his back as Eli holds her close as she closes her eyes for a moment taking in all the memories of all of their relationship. She let's go and then holds his face and kisses him with passion. They forgot people could see but they were so in love and they were the king and queen of PDA. 

Eli pulls away for air "You know I'll miss you and I'll call you when I land" he starts walking away.

Clare nods "I'll be waiting." she smiles, "Oh and I put a special playlist in your phone you'll understand when you are on the plane" she tells Eli. The playlist was of songs that reminded her of them and it was the length of the flight. 

"I'll listen to it. Now goodbye, I will be counting the days. He walks away with Clare watching him leave. She had a tear but she was so proud of him. 

Once Eli was out of sight Clare turned back around exiting the building making her way to Jake's truck, hoping in shutting the door once she was seated, she buckled up checking the mirrors before turning on the engine and radio on making her way out the car park and on her way home. 

Finally when Clare arrived she got out the truck making her way into her house she was really happy and was in her thoughts shutting the door behind her. She took a look around to make sure no one was home while walking up the steps to her room. Clare walked up to her mirror on the glass and there were photos of her and Eli. She smiled at her reflection and noticed she still had her Purity ring on so she looked at her hands and with her finger slid it off looking at it closely with the engraved "Pure hearts wait." She smiles cause she did lose her virginity to the love of her life and the sex was everything she hoped it would be. She looked at the ring for a few more minutes knowing this was the last of who she used to be before she met Eli but she didn't regret it at all and she was glad to give her virginity to Eli. He was very gentle making sure she felt comfortable and loved but they did other things too.


End file.
